


The Darkest Whispers

by pacifyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, ChanBaek - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sex, Fluff, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Baekhyun, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Top Chanyeol
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacifyeol/pseuds/pacifyeol
Summary: Chanyeol rela merampok agar dapat membiayai sekolah adiknya. Niat awalnya memang hanya ingin merampok saja, tetapi Chanyeol malah mengalami hal yang tak terduga, di mana dia mendapat kesempatan untuk memiliki malam yang panas bersama dengan pemuda cantik dengan iris mata biru laut dan tubuh bak gitar Spanyol, yang tak lain adalah pemilik rumah mewah nan megah yang menjadi target perampokannya tersebut. Namun, kenyataan yang tak Chanyeol ketahui adalah semua itu tidak seindah yang dirasakannya.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	The Darkest Whispers

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.
> 
> Wattpad: baeklogy 

Park Chanyeol. Pemuda tampan bersurai hitam kelam dan memiliki mata cokelat tua yang begitu indah itu sedang terdesak saat ini. Keadaan yang mengharuskannya membobol sebuah rumah yang menyerupai kastil mewah itu agar dapat membiayai sekolah adiknya yang masih duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA.

Mata bulat itu menatap bangunan megah di depannya seraya menyerukan ketakjuban. Posisi rumah yang menjorok ke dalam hutan dan membuat selisih jarak yang sangat besar antara rumah-rumah lain dengan rumah serupa kastil tersebut membuat Chanyeol leluasa melakukan aksinya.

Chanyeol menjejaki teras rumah yang langsung disambut oleh dua daun pintu berukuran besar dengan corak ukiran klasik yang begitu memanjakan matanya. Lalu, si tampan itu pun mengeluarkan sebuah linggis dari tas hitam yang dibawanya.

Berkali-kali dia mencoba membuka pintu dengan linggis tersebut, tetapi pintu itu enggan terbuka, kemudian dia mencoba menekan knop pintu dengan cara yang normal; pintu itu pun terbuka lebar. Angin dingin yang berasal dari dalam kastil tersebut menyeruak ke arahnya; menerpa wajah tampannya yang terbaluti oleh masker dan topi hitam.

Chanyeol tak berhenti terpukau dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Ruang utama yang didominasi dengan warna kelabu gelap membuat suasana misterius dan mewah menyatu dengan baik.

Lalu, lampu gantung yang berada di tengah langit-langit ruangan ikut menambah kesan megah yang ada. Jujur saja, Chanyeol belum pernah melihat rumah semewah dan semegah ini selama dia hidup 25 tahun ini.

Chanyeol segera menutup kembali pintu utama yang masih terbuka. Dengan langkah tanpa suara, dia masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan lain yang terletak di sisi kanan ruang  
utama.

Ruangan tersebut persis seperti sebuah perpustakaan pribadi yang sangat besar. Dinding-dindingnya dipenuhi rak yang setiap ruasnya diisi oleh buku-buku tebal nan bersampul gelap.

  
Chanyeol merasakan angin menerpa tubuhnya lagi sehingga membuatnya gentar sesaat.

Lama menatapi isi ruangan tersebut, fokus matanya pun tertuju pada sebuah vas antik dengan corak ukir rumit nan terletak di atas meja sudut yang berdekatan dengan meja kerja utama dari ruangan perpustakaan itu.

Chanyeol memperhatikan sekitar sebelum akhirnya mendekati barang antik tersebut. Ketika dia akan menyentuhnya, sebuah suara merdu tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari arah belakangnya.

"Siapa kau?" Chanyeol membeku. Tangannya berhenti di udara, bahkan sebelum dia sempat menyentuh vas itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara yang rendah; nada suara yang tak bersahabat.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah, lalu dia pun berbalik agar bisa melihat sosok yang telah menangkap basah dirinya itu.

Rahang Chanyeol hampir saja jatuh ketika matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berperawakan kecil dengan bentuk wajah oval yang mungil, bersurai cokelat gelap, dan memiliki iris mata yang menyerupai birunya samudra.

Tak hanya paras nan indah, tubuh pemuda yang saat ini dibaluti _bathrobe_ putih tulang itu pun dianugerahi bentuk bak gitar Spanyol dengan panggul yang lebar dan pinggang yang sempit, membuat siapapun ingin merengkuh tubuh itu ke dalam pelukan.

Tatapan Chanyeol berhenti pada dada si manis yang terekspos jelas di depan matanya; membuat Chanyeol semakin salah tingkah dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak punya mulut, Tuan Pencuri? Mengapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Chanyeol pun menggerakkan bibirnya susah payah. "A-aku hanya singgah, biarkan aku pergi! Aku tidak mencuri, bahkan tidak sedikitpun menyentuh barang di rumah ini."

Si manis itu menyeringai tipis.

"Dasar pencuri ceroboh!" bisiknya pelan.

"Haruskah aku menghubungi polisi sekarang?" tanyanya lagi dengan sorot mata yang tenang.

Mata Chanyeol membeliak. "Kumohon, jangan menelepon polisi! Aku janji, aku tidak akan kembali lagi, jika kau melepaskanku."

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak ingin kulaporkan kepada polisi, maka kau harus melakukan seks denganku."

"Apa?!" Mata bulat Chanyeol sontak semakin melebar.

Pemuda di depannya itu benar-benar ... tidak bisa diprediksi.

"Aku ingin merasakan seks yang sebenarnya untuk menyelesaikan fiksiku. Dan jujur saja, dari tadi kau melirik dadaku, 'kan?" Pemuda itu menurunkan sedikit bathrobe yang dia kenakan hingga memperlihatkan tulang selangka dan bahu sempitnya nan indah.

Chanyeol melarikan pandangannya ke arah lain, bahkan saat pemuda itu semakin mendekat. Dia seolah tak mampu lagi lari dari si manis.

"Benarkah kau menolak permintaanku, Tuan Pencuri?" tanyanya dengan mata yang sendu. Bibir ceri itu mencebik lucu, seperti minta dilumati oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal bila menolakku, hm?" Pemuda itu menyentuh dagu Chanyeol, lalu dia mengarahkan wajah Chanyeol agar si tampan itu dapat membalas tatapannya.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan deru napas si manis memburu wajahnya. Sialnya, Chanyeol mulai terangsang hanya karena itu.

Pemuda manis itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol, kemudian merapatkan posisi mereka.

"Ahhh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol berseru keras, namun dia juga tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika pemuda itu meniup daun telinganya, lalu mengulumnya hingga telinga Chanyeol benar-benar terasa basah.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya, Tuan Pencuri!" Pemuda itu kembali menatap Chanyeol. Dia melepaskan topi dan masker yang dikenakan Chanyeol, kemudian membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Tampan sekali."

Perlahan, namun pasti, bibir mereka pun bertemu. Hanya sebuah kecupan yang berselang beberapa detik karena pemuda manis itu lebih dahulu melepaskannya.

"Aku ingin kita mendesahkan nama masing-masing saat kita melakukan seks nantinya. Namaku Baekhyun, lalu nama Tuan?" tanya Baekhyunㅡnama si manisㅡdengan senyuman yang merekah di wajahnya.

"Chanyeol." Chanyeol masih kebingungan dengan semua ini, tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dirinya terlanjur terangsang, apalagi sekarang Baekhyun tengah menggesek selangkangan Chanyeol dengan lututnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum menyeringai saat melihat pertahanan pemuda tampan itu mulai runtuh. Pemuda itu mendekatnya wajah mereka lagi, bibirnya menggoda bibir Chanyeol yang sudah putus asa ingin merasakan lembutnya bibir itu lagi.

Baekhyun tak bisa untuk tidak tertawa geli melihat pemuda tampan dengan tubuh besarnya itu seperti mengemis kepuasan pada Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin apa, hm?" tanya Baekhyun dengan jarak bibir mereka yang hanya tak sampai satu sentimeter.

Sialan, Baekhyun sengaja melakukannya.

"Dirimu!" Chanyeol menyambar bibir itu secepat kilat, sedangkan kedua tangannya yang berdiam diri pun merengkuh pinggang ramping tersebut.

Keduanya berciuman panas. Kedua lidah mereka bertemu; saling beradu dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang mendominasi ruang mulut Baekhyun; mengacak-acaknya hingga deru napas pemuda manis itu semakin tidak stabil.

Tangan Chanyeol yang semulanya berada di pinggang Baekhyun, perlahan turun menuju dua bongkahan pantat Baekhyun yang begitu berisi dan kenyal itu. Kesepuluh jemari besar Chanyeol pun meremas gemas pantat si manis dengan ritme yang semakin cepat.

"Nghhh, Chanhh!" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol seraya menyesap kedua belah bibir dan lidah Chanyeol yang semakin membengkak seperti miliknya.

Bosan dengan posisi mereka saat ini, Chanyeol pun menggendong Baekhyunㅡtanpa melepaskan ciuman merekaㅡdan membawanya ke atas meja kerja utama yang ada di tengah ruangan.

Pemuda tampan itu meletakkan Baekhyun di atas meja tersebut dan mulai melucuti bathrobe si manis hingga kulit putih pucat tanpa noda itu tak lagi ditutupi oleh sehelai benang pun.

Chanyeol semakin beringas. Dia membebaskan bibir Baekhyun dan memindahkan ciumannya ke leher Baekhyun. Tidak hanya sampai di sana, ciuman Chanyeol semakin turun hingga wajahnya bertemu dengan penis Baekhyun yang sudah menegang.

Chanyeol mengecup kepala penis si manis itu; mengulumnya beberapa kali hingga desahan tak berhenti keluar dari bibir Baekhyun yang sudah membengkak.

"Ahhh, Chanyeolhhh! Mengapa kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik? Mhhh!" Kuluman Chanyeol berpindah lagi. Dia mengulum kedua bola testis Baekhyun dengan lahap seraya memastikan si manis tak berhenti mendesahkan namanya.

"Kau suka itu, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol penuh gairah. Desahan Baekhyun bak morfin baginya, penuh candu.

"Sangat! Nghh ... Shhh!" Baekhyun mendesis hebat saat lidah Chanyeol yang awalnya berada di testisnya bergerak turun menuju lubang analnya.

Baekhyun membaringkan dirinya di atas meja tersebut, lalu kedua kakinya bertumpu pada pundak Chanyeol, sementara itu lidah Chanyeol bergerak agresif di permukaan lubang anal Baekhyun.

Si tampan itu tak berhenti menjilat dan menusuk anal Baekhyun dengan ujung lidahnya dengan dibantu jemarinya yang ikut masuk melakukan penetrasi terhadap lubang sempit itu.

"Akhhh! Apa kau merasakannya, Chanyeol? Lubangku memijat jari dan lidahmu secara bersamaan! Ahhh!" Baekhyun melentikkan tubuhnya ketika jari-jari Chanyeol menyentuh pusat kenikmatannya. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa.

"Hanya dua jari dan lidahku, tetapi lubangmu sudah rakus seperti itu, hm?"

Chanyeol semakin mengerjai lubangnya, melakukan penetrasi dengan jari-jari besarnya.

Baekhyun semakin merasakan puncak kenikmatan berada di ujung penisnya. Karena tak dapat menahannya lagi, sperma pun menyembur dari penisnya dan mengotori perut serta dadanya. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat,

"Kau menyukainya, hm? Aku jadi ingin tahu serakus apa analmu saat penisku berada di dalamnya." Chanyeol melepaskan jarinya, kemudian melucuti pakaiannya hingga keadaannya sama seperti Baekhyun yang tak mengenakan apapun.

Saat Chanyeol memposisikan penisnya di depan mulut anal Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba saja si manis itu menghentikannya.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan yang berlipat ganda, Chan." Baekhyun turun dari meja tersebut dan memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk berbaring di atasnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini telah mengikuti intruksi dari Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun merangkak di atas Chanyeol hingga bibir analnya kini bertemu dengan penis Chanyeol yang sudah sangat tegak.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat perubahan rona wajah Baekhyun saat penisnya mulai memaksa masuk ke dalam anal si manis.

"AKHHH!" Mata Baekhyun memejam erat ketika analnya masih perlu melahap setengah bagian dari penis Chanyeol. Namun, tak butuh waktu lama, pemuda manis itu melakukannya secepat mungkin dan kini penis Chanyeol masuk seutuhnya ke dalam analnya.

"Aaaahh, Baekhh! Aku tak mengira akan memiliki malam yang luar biasa dengan tuan rumah yang menjadi target perampokanku ... Ahh!"

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. Dia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya ke atas dan ke bawah sehingga penis besar Chanyeol kini keluar masuk dari analnya. Awalnya temponya masih lambat, namun gerakan pinggul Baekhyun semakin cepat.

"Ahhh! Fuckhh! Aku tak pernah merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa seperti ini, Mhhh! Rasanya penismu menyentuh sampai ke ujung ususku, Chanhh!"

Baekhyun mendongak seraya memejamkan matanya; sumpah serapah tak berhenti terlontar dari mulutnya tatkala merasakan sensasi penis Chanyeol yang masuk terlalu dalam dan menyentuh pusat kenikmatannya berkali-kali, ditambah lagi dinding rektumnya yang tak berhenti memijat penis Chanyeol hingga membuat rasa nikmat itu membawanya ke surgawi dunia lagi dan lagi.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang telah jatuh hati pada si manis yang kini menunggangi penisnya seraya mendesah dan mengeluarkan spermanya berkali-kali hingga membuat tubuh mereka basah dan lengket.

Dia ikut menyemburkan spermanya di dalam anal Baekhyun hingga sebagian spermanya menyeruak keluar dan mengalir lewat paha Baekhyun.

"Ahhh, nhhh, jika dengan merampok di rumahmu akan mendapatkan seks luar biasa seperti ini, maka aku akan datang dan merampokmu lagi, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Dia hanya menyeringai puas dengan rona wajah yang menggodq.

**E)(O**

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah langit-langit rumah nan serupa kastil mewah yang kemarin malam dilihatnya.

Mengingat malam tadi yang begitu luar biasa bersama Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengukir senyum malunya.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru memasuki ruang perpustakaan dengan pakaian lengkapnya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menarik pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya. Hahaha, ada apa ini? Bukannya kau ingin merampokku? Mengapa sekarang malah memelukku seperti ini?"

"Alih-alih merampokmu, justru aku yang dirampok olehmu." Mata Baekhyun membesar. Dia tidak terima.

"Aku merampok apa?!"

"Kau merampok hatiku, hahaha!"

"Dasar! Sudah, berhenti bercandanya! Aku sudah membuat sarapan, apa kau mau mencicipi masakanku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Sangat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku! Sebenarnya aku ingin merasakan masakanmu, tetapi aku harus segera pulang, karena aku tidak pulang semalaman. Pasti adikku sangat khawatir."

Air muka Baekhyun berubah kecewa.

"Tetapi aku janji, makan siang nanti aku akan kemari lagi."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan disoraki seruan ceria Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera mengenakan pakaiannya dan berpamitan pulang kepada Baekhyun yang mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu.

Baekhyun berbisik pelan, "Aku akan menunggumu, Chanyeol! Jika makan siang ini kau datang tepat waktu, aku akan membiarkanmu memakanku untuk makan malam nanti."

Chanyeol tertawa dan memeluk mesra Baekhyun. "Aku akan datang tepat waktu, Sayang. Dan kau akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya malam ini."

Bersamaan dengan itu, beberapa petani bersama dengan anak-anak mereka berjalan dari arah hutan dan melihat Chanyeol tengah bermesraan di teras kastil tersebut.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak muda itu di rumah itu? Astaga, celaka sudah!"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan rumah itu, Bu? Mengapa dia berbicara sendiri di depan rumah reyot dan menakutkan itu?" Anak perempuan itu menatap bingung sang ibu.

"Lima belas tahun yang lalu rumah itu begitu megah dan ditinggali oleh seorang anak laki-laki yatim piatu yang senang membaca dan menulis fiksi dewasa, namun rumah itu pun menjadi tempat perampokan yang berujung pembunuhan. Konon katanya, arwah penasaran dari anak itu akan menggoda siapapun yang mendekati rumahnya, lalu nantinya dia akan membuat orang-orang itu menjadi gila dan menghancurkan kehidupan mereka setelahnya.”

**END**


End file.
